The Florintines: Demigod Style
by The Fabulous Killjoy
Summary: "Have you ever wondered want we are? The very blood that runs through our veins and the skin that holds us together is the same as her's."  This is an AU of Roseflorintine's original story The Florintines!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, and all the charecters from here either belong to the great Rick Riordan or the wonderfull and fabulous Roseflorentine!

AN: Hi, I'm adopting the Florentines and hopefully won't let you guys down! This is an AU of The Florintines because it does has demigods! and Percy and Annabeth aren't dating!

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Now, trust me, I've seen many odd things. I've seen Polyphemus try to marry Grover, and Kronos get hit in the eye with a blue, plastic hair brush. But this was something even I would never had imagined. The Titan War was over, and I was going to Goode High School again, this time with Annabeth. Grover had notified us that a manticore had somehow gotten himself in as a teacher. So we had headed off to eliminate him. But this manticore had somehow been super strong, and had gotten on top of Annabeth, unsheathing its claws. But suddenly, it froze, and collapsed into rubble. Right now, we're still thinking about how we're going to sweep away the monster dust. Annabeth shot up from the ground, clutching something. "It's a dagger!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Annabeth, we use daggers." She stubbornly shook her head. "This one's different." she insisted, and being Wise Girl, she got it right. We were sure that this was the dagger that had killed the monster, but it wasn't made of celestial bronze, or crude mortal iron. It was crafted from a silvery metal that could cut through anything. A sapphire was set into the pommel, and two elegant F's were carved into the hilt. We tried cutting trough a tile on the floor and it slid in as easily as a hot knife through butter. And when we took it out, the slit it made was practically invisible. "What metal could have killed a monster other than celestial bronze?" she mused. The door behind us creaked open, and we jumped up, weapons out. Three girls walked in (AN: Yes, I'm cutting out two characters. Five were much too hard to manage.), each one identical in height, heair legnth, and just about everything but hair and eye color. The one in front had raven black hair and deep brown eyes. "Um... why are you pointing a pen at me?" she asked uncertainly, taking a step backward as her four sisters formed a protective semicircle around her, glaring defensively. Annabeth roughly elbowed me in the side, and I realized I still had Riptide out. I hurriedly sheathed it as Annabeth muttered, "Seaweed Brain." beside me.

With weapons sheathed, we got t know these strange new girls. They were orphans, and had moved here. The head of the family was a girl called Rose, she was the one that I had pointed Riptide at. Maple had auburn hair and deep brown eyes. Heather had brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with green. "Well," I said. "Welcome to Goode High."

Rose nodded with a small smile and sighed, "Well, we better head off."

Annabeth glanced at her watch and cursed. "It's already 8:05."

Quickly, we started running off, shouting a hasty goodbye to the Florintines (that was their last name). Just as I ran, I caught a glimpse of Rose's smile. It had transformed into a smile far more knowing, yet sad.

Nobody's POV

Rose watched as the young demigod ran off. He was definitely a son of Poseidon. The girl behind him could be nothing but a daughter of Athena. She smiled sadly, thinking wishfully of her lost home Floresa Valley. She took out a dagger, hidden under her shirt. It had a silvery blade, a sapphire set into the pommel... and two elegant F's carved in to the side.

AN: It will make my day if you just press that pretty little buytton center below these words that says review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I sorry it took such a long time to update! plz forgive me! I don't own any of the characters except for the green hooded woman!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One (Rosaline's P.O.V):<span>**

I run frantically through a ten foot tall maze. From were I run, the sunlight doesn't even reach the flyways sticking out of my ponytail. Sweat streams down my face and blood slowly seeps out of my leg. The rips in my now holey shirt do nothing to protect me from the harsh winds that slap against the face. I turn a corner for the millionth time and reach a dead end. A million thoughts run though my head and I could hear my heart thumping in my chest like a trombone. The mint green grass do nothing to muffle the hard stomps on the ground. Stomp pause stomp pause. Creak, sniff, stomp. I heard the noise that the creature made as it walked towards my dead end. I turn and face the direction I came from and slide down to the ground, trying to collapse in on my self. The monster walks into my line of view and sniffs the air. It turns and sees me, it's grin growing into a full on smile. It walks to me and grabs my arm so tight that I can feel it's nails cutting into my skin.

"Time to die," he said. He sneered then laughed as though it was the funniest joke known to man. "Rose." It said, it pulled me up by my arms, up off the grounds until I was eye level with it and the ground seemed as if it were miles away. "Rose." It said again, but the voice seemed to filled of estrogen and concern to be it's.

"ROSE! WAKE-OUCH!" I ram my forehead into someone else's. I open my eyes to big brown dewy-eyed ones. "Ouch," she said rubbing her now red forehead.

"Maple, I'm so sorry," I say, shaking with laughter. My younger sister Heather stands next to us doubled over in laughter.

"That-harharhar-was so-harharhar-funnny," tears were now streaming out of her eyes. Tears that look much like the blood that trialed out of my thigh and stained my dark blue jeans in my dream.

"It wasn't that funny," said Maple sliding out of my bed.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said looking at the clock/alarm on my bed side table that stands on the right-side of my bed. 6:45 AM, great. I slip my feet from under the cover and slip my feet into my slippers. I get up and walk into my bathroom and go through my regular morning ritual: Brush my teeth, shower, put on clothes, let my jet black hair hang loose, and put on the regular regimen of makeup. I frame my eyes with thick liquid black eyeliner and paint huge wings **(A/N eyeliner wings, look it up if you don't know what it is)**, you know what they say, higer the wings the closer to God (or really gods) smeared my lashes in mascara and used my favorite matte crimson red lipstick. I walk out of my bathroom, through my room, down a couple of stairs and to the living room.

"What are we having for breakfast before we kick some manticore ass," said Heather pumping her fist as if she were boxing with someone.

"Well, I was thinking more like Starbucks latte, we kick some ass, then we enroll in Goode High School and have an absolutely, mundanely normal day. How's that?" I ask for their opinion.

"I couldn't have said it any better," said Maple who was watching television on the big black leather sofa in our living room. She was facing us with a smile plastered on her face, her forehead no longer red.

"Then let's go before we're late! I don't want to kick so ass then have to go to enroll with out at least a five minute break." Said Heather. We walk out of our brownstone townhouse and as we walk down the stair I catch a whiff of the cherry blossom tree that stands proud and tall a good two feet away from the stairs. But as we walk out stairs I hear a sort of rustling.

"-because I need to meet new people and meet a group of friends. Don't-"

"Ssh!" I shush Maple who was rambling on as always.

I point at the green gabled roof of our house as Heather and Maple look at me questioningly. I hear it again and now I see a a thick figure bounded towards the roof next to us. As it ran the sun was caught by it's thick red fur and it was then that I realized, that's the manticore we're supposed to kill.

"Run towards it!" I shouted to Heather and Maple as I ran up the stairs dropped my Jansport book bag and climbed the window ledge above the the door frame. I make it to a position where I am already outside the third story window and grabbing on to the ledge so hard my knuckles were turning white. I wasn't the smartest idea to scale the side of my house with five inch platform Louboutin pumps. I reach the ledge of the roof and pull myself up. This is what you call extreme pull ups, when if you let go your heels will surely break! I stand on top of thr roof and already see the manticore is four houses down and is a definite jumper! Not good for me. I run as fast as I can after the manticore and leap over each gap that separate the roofs. Out of my peripheral vision I see Maple and Heather weaving through like mad women on Maple's red mo-ped. Maple's auburn and Heather's brown hair flying like streamers through the air. I look forward and propel myself forward as my muscles start to tighten. The Manticore wasn't to far ahead, really just a roof ahead. But I can see that between that roof is the huge gape that comes with an intersection. As I near it I start to feel like a crazy person. But there is no turning back now as the gap was so near that I had to jump now. And I did. The air felt as though it carried me and I felt as light as the clouds that floated above me. I look down and noticed a black haired boy with green eyes. He was walking with a blonde girl with hazel eyes. They stock out at me as if I should know them, and I should cause they are demigods. With a hi wired demigod brain like mine, you can pick a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena out of a fish bowl filled with their evil clones. Perseus Johnson, was that it? No it was Perseus JACKSON. And who is that girl next to him? Adelaide - no it was Annabeth Chase. Ha, Chase like Chase bank, pretty cool. I looked forward and the roof was now flying towards me like a bullet, a pretty big one if ya ask me! I try to land on my feet and I land splat on my shin. The monster heard me and turned around. He smiled the best a manticore could and slipped through a door.

"Oh no you're not! You're not getting away from me now," I say, hatred radiating out of my words. I fly towards the door and slam it open, forgetting about the pain in my legs. I fly down the stair that open to a long hall way. 'CRAP, WE'RE IN GOODE SCHOOL NOW!' I think I turn the corner and run down the hall.

"Where are you manticore?" I shout. I pause and slip out one of my twelve silver daggers and bang it against one of the blue lockers on my right. The noise that Saraphina, my favorite dagger, makes when it hits something is so sharp and has a range of octaves and altos wrapped up in one that subconsciously attracts monsters to the sound. I heard a loud roar and a thump.

"Percy! HELP!" Shouted a voice, probably Annabeth Chase. The voice came from around the corner and as I ran and turned I pulled my arm back getting ready to fling it at the creature. I see that Heather and Maple were also turning the corner but I was here first so this hit had to be mine. I saw that the manticore was on top of a girl. I freed the dagger from my hand and saw if fly towards the creature and embed itself in the perfect spot, the fifth disks which causes paralysis and immediate death among humans, demigods, and monsters like this one. It falls and Perseus and Annabeth pull the dagger out and examine it. Heather and Maple stands next to me.

"I told you, I wanted this kill to be mine!" Heather whisper-shouted to me.

"Mhum," Maple cleared her throat to get not only Heather's and my attention but also the two other heros who stood over the manticore which dissolved into gold dust. "Hi I'm Maple, this is Heather and this is Rose."

"Hi, said Perseus, offering his hand, "I'm-"

"Perseus Jackson, we know," I said cracking a smile, "and you're Annabeth Chase I said shaking her hand.

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

As the five demigods shake hands and exchanged words they did not notice the girl in the back ground. She was taking the manticore dust and put it in a vial, with a devilish grin, luckily a piece of the dagger's sapphire flew off as the cast-off Rosaline banged the dagger against the wall she had the one of the last pieces she needed.

"Hmm, you think you can deny us. Well I think not." Slurred the girl covered in green robes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
